Edit Characters (Dynasty Warriors)
Edit mode characters is a feature that was introduced to the ''Dynasty Warriors'' series in Dynasty Warriors 4. Edit mode allows the player to create their own characters based on preset costumes and abilities. Dynasty Warriors 4 Players can choose a name, gender, costume, and weapon for their character. Edit officers' avatars are always silhouetted instead of showing the officer. After the character has been created, players will not be able to alter the character's appearance or weapon. There are five weapon types an edit character can wield: sword, spear, pike, great sword and rapier. Choosing a weapon will emulate a player character's moveset with the exception the great sword and rapier. The corresponding character moveset and weapon are listed below: *Sword 1: Zhou Yu *Sword 2: Cao Cao *Sword 3: Sun Jian *Sword 4: Sun Quan *Sword 5: Liu Bei *Sword 6: Dong Zhuo (Males only) *Sword 7: Yuan Shao *Sword 8: Huang Zhong *Sword 9: Gan Ning *Sword 10: Xiahou Yuan *Spear 1: Zhao Yun *Spear 2: Ma Chao *Spear 3: Jiang Wei *Pike 1: Zhang Liao *Pike 2: Lu Meng *Great Sword: Fu Xi (Males only) *Rapier: Nu Wa (Females only) Customization in Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires is similar to how it is in Dynasty Warriors 4 except for a few more additional features. Players can choose a name, a model among three male and three female model, each with their own accessories (helmet, armor, etc.). They can also be given three different voice tones and a unique tactical skill. Edit Male Outfit (DW4).png|Male costume set 1 Edit Male Outfit 2 (DW4).png|Male costume set 2 Edit Male Outfit 3 (DW4).png|Male costume set 3 Edit Male Outfit - Hero (DW4).png|Hero costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Hero 2 (DW4).png|Hero costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Hero 3 (DW4).png|Hero costume set 3 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Warrior (DW4).png|Warrior costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Warrior 2 (DW4).png|Warrior costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Warrior 3 (DW4).png|Warrior costume set 3 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Strategist (DW4).png|Strategist costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Strategist 2 (DW4).png|Strategist costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Male Outfit - Strategist 3 (DW4).png|Strategist costume set 3 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit (DW4).png|Female costume set 1 Edit Female Outfit 2 (DW4).png|Female costume set 2 Edit Female Outfit 3 (DW4).png|Female costume set 3 Edit Female Outfit - Princess (DW4).png|Princess costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Princess 2 (DW4).png|Princess costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Princess 3 (DW4).png|Princess costume set 3 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Amazon (DW4).png|Amazon costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Amazon 2 (DW4).png|Amazon costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Amazon 3 (DW4).png|Amazon costume set 3 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Girl (DW4).png|Girl costume set 1 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Girl 2 (DW4).png|Girl costume set 2 (Empires only) Edit Female Outfit - Girl 3 (DW4).png|Girl costume set 3 (Empires only) Dynasty Warriors 5 Customization in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends is similar to how it is in Dynasty Warriors 4. The option to unlock ten more costumes is added. Requirements for unlocking them are done by completing certain objectives during Destiny Mode. Like in the first Empires title, the player can choose from three different voice options for each gender: Passionate, Heroic, or Calm for males and Spirited, Relaxed, or Innocent for females. After creating a character, the game allows the player to change his or her clothes and outfit color. New in this expansion is the option to change a created character's face and hair. Up to ten different faces and hairstyles per gender are available for players to choose from. Each combination is also given a rendered appearance in Empires. Edit_Male_-_Faces_(DW5).png|Male face set Edit_Male_-_Hairstyles_(DW5).png|Male hair set Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Jerkin_(DW5).png|Jerkin - Normal clothes worn by soldiers. Simple yet practical. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Light_Armor_(DW5).png|Light Armor - A captain's armor, its light weight makes it very versatile. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Leather_Jerkin_(DW5).png|Leather Jerkin - Designed to make very little noise; great for ambushes. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Heavy_Armor_(DW5).png|Heavy Armor - Armor for the bravest soldiers. Good mobility despite its bulk. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Tactical_Robe_(DW5).png|Tactical Robe - Robe worn only by the greatest tacticians. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Strategist_Robe_(DW5).png|Strategist Robe - Light robe worn by the most brilliant of strategists. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Fur_Skin_(DW5).png|Fur Skin - Combat dress preferred by outlaws. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Grand_Armor_(DW5).png|Grand Armor - Honorary armor bestowed only to the greatest generals. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Prime_Minister_Robe_(DW5).png|Prime Minister Robe - Ornate robe fit only for the greatest strategists. Edit_Male_Outfit_-_Demon%27s_Armor_(DW5).png|Demon's Armor - Made to resemble the mythical demons, it is a mark of true power. Edit_Female_-_Faces_(DW5).png|Female face set Edit_Female_-_Hairstyles_(DW5).png|Female hair set Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Cloth_Dress_(DW5).png|Cloth Dress - Common dress preferred by women. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Light_Armor_(DW5).png|Light Armor - A lightweight armor made with leather trappings. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Combat_Dress_(DW5).png|Combat Dress - Allows for good mobility. Great for covert missions. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Heavy_Armor_(DW5).png|Heavy Armor - Honorary armor designed exclusively for women. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Dancer%27s_Robe_(DW5).png|Dancer's Robe - Garb given to the brightest of women. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Regal_Dress_(DW5).png|Regal Dress - Honorary dress given only to the greatest strategists. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Nanman_Dress_(DW5).png|Nanman Dress - An exotic outfit worn by women with free spirits. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Maiden_Armor_(DW5).png|Maiden Armor - Exquisite armor given to female generals. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Sacred_Gown_(DW5).png|Sacred Gown - Only the worthy are allowed to wear this sacred robe. Edit_Female_Outfit_-_Sorceress_Gown_(DW5).png|Sorceress Gown - An intriguing outfit that captivates all who see it. Dynasty Warriors 6 ]] In Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires, there is much more freedom of choice. Unlike the previous games, players are free to continue editing their characters after creating them. Additional costumes were made available through downloadable content. New options include: * Face - Customizable hair, hair color, skin color, face shape, eyes, nose, mouth, and additional accessories (eye-patch, rose, facial hair, etc.). Note that the options for faces are more limited in the PSP version. * Body - Changes the body shape and build: tall/small, thin/stocky. * Appearance - Changes armor/clothing. More become unlocked as the player progresses through the game and beats certain missions. Some are available as downloadable content. * Motion - Changes the weapon. The player can now select the moveset of any playable character, however NPC movesets have been removed. * Voice - Changes the voice type and pitch. Examples include "Pure" and "Easygoing". * Ability - Changes the stats of the character to preset standards such as "Offense", "Defense", "Quick", etc. Also has special move such as "Brace" and "True speed". This is also where the player may select the character's card, for use in Ruler Mode. The following gallery contain images from the Japanese only PSP port. DW6E_Male_Hair_Parts.png|Male hairstyle set DW6E_Male_Hair_Color_Parts.png|Male hair color set DW6E_Male_Face_Parts.png|Male face set DW6E_Male_Facial_Accessories.png|Male face accessory set DW6E_Female_Hair_Parts.png|Female hairstyle set DW6E_Female_Hair_Color_Parts.png|Female hair color set DW6E_Female_Face_Parts.png|Female face set DW6E_Female_Facial_Accessories.png|Female face accessory set DW6E_Skin_Tone_Parts.png|Skin tone set ;Allusions *Male Hair style 16 is based off Motochika Chōsokabe's Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends hair style *Female Hair style 1 is based off Sun Shang Xiang's Dynasty Warriors 5 hair style. *Female Hair style 7 is based off Nu Wa's Warriors Orochi Series hair style. *Female Hair style 14 is based off Himiko's Warriors Orochi Series hair style. The following galleries contain the costume options available. Contains all in-game default costumes. DW6E_Male_Outfit.png|Han Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_2.png|Kung Fu Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_3.png|Water Dragon Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_4.png|Cavalry Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_5.png|Beast Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_6.png|Blaze Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_7.png|Ogre Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_8.png|Steel Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_9.PNG|Occult Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_10.PNG|Noble Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_11.PNG|Imperial Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_12.PNG|Hawk Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_13.PNG|Tribal Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_14.PNG|Skull Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_15.PNG|Knight Armor Set DW6E_Male_Outfit_16.PNG|Japanese Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit.png|Perfect Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_2.png|Dancer Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_3.png|Summer Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_4.png|Pirate Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_5.png|Ninja Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_6.png|Leather Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_7.png|Dragon Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_8.png|Iron Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_9.PNG|Sage Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_10.PNG|Fighter Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_11.PNG|Princess Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_12.PNG|Owl Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_13.PNG|Maidens Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_14.PNG|Wildcat Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_15.PNG|Unicorn Armor Set DW6E_Female_Outfit_16.PNG|Yamato Armor Set ;Allusions + Trivia *The "Ogre" armor set is based off the "Demon's Armor" costume from Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends. *The Male Costume parts; "Kung Fu", "Beast", "Blaze", "Noble" and "Skull" armor sets, as well as the Female costume parts; "Dancer", "Summer", "Fighter", "Princess" and "Maiden" armor sets are from Dynasty Warriors: Online. *The "Knight" and "Unicorn" armor sets are from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, costume parts for the protagonist. **The Knight and Unicorn armor is unlocked a special way, you unlock Knight by gaining a trophy for beating Empires mode with a female, for Unicorn by getting a trophy for beating it with a male. Note if the player ever has to reset their system for what ever reason and start over, players can not unlock the Unicorn or Knight gear again due to already having the trophy needed for getting it. Dynasty Warriors 7 ]] Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires keeps several of the same options introduced in the previous installment. Every costume option from the previous Empires title -including those available as downloadable content- will be made available in-game. Additional costumes will be made available through downloadable content. The key differences between the games so far includes the following traits: *Up to 200 different customizations for characters can be made. *When creating a character, if players input the name of any pre-existing Three Kingdoms individual, that officer's appearance will be replaced by the newly-created character in the game. **This applies to generic characters, the contest winners and the unique playable characters. Players can also replace a pre-existing character with an edit character of the opposite gender. **Note if players use this feature to replace unique characters, certian events in Empire Mode will not happen. i.e If players replace Yuan Shao, Lu Bu or Dong Zhuo with an edit character, then the Battle of Hulao Gate will not happen, due to the edit characters not having the specific dialogue needed to participate in that stage. *Players can buy new costume parts from shops in towns rather than completing objectives to unlock them as in past games. *Parts can be adjusted on the character by the player. The width and size of each part can be changed. *The "makeup" for a character's face can be removed for a natural look or changed to be more exotic. *Breast size for female characters can be adjusted up to four levels. *Players can make children characters if they should desire. *Players are allowed to chose any combination of First Musou, and Second Musou for their character's EX Weapon, regardless of what type of weapon it is. Characters EX Attack are limited to similar weapon types. **The old weapon EX Attacks & Musou Attacks that were replaced due to weapon reorganization will be available for characters in Edit Mode. **Generic character Musou attacks will also be available for Edit Mode. *There will be online rankings like KO count ranking, etc. *Players can take screenshots of the characters they created in Edit Mode. The screenshots will then be stored onto the PS3's internal image folder. From there, you can transfer them to a USB Flash Drive, then to a PC. *Data for the player's characters can be registered permanently to a server and shared online with other users. One may submit an individual character or groups of five at once. **If edit characters are uploaded as a team, then they may appear in the downloader's Empire mode as a faction. One person can be designated as ruler and the other four act as subordinates. **A downloaded character's behavior in-game will be reflected by the uploader's recorded play history. DW7E Male Hair - Pt1 - 01-15.png|Available Male Hair Parts, styles 1 through 15 DW7E Male Hair - Pt2 - 16-30.png|Available Male Hair Parts, styles 16 through 30 DW7E Male Hair - Pt3 - 31-45.png|Available Male Hair Parts, styles 31 through 45 DW7E Male Hair - Pt4 - 46-60.png|Available Male Hair Parts, styles 46 through 60 DW7E Male Accessories - Slot 1.png|Slot 1 Accessories Available for Males DW7E Male Accessories - Slot 2.png|Slot 2 Accessories Available for Males DW7E Hair Color Parts.png|Available hair colors DW7E Skin Tone Parts.png|Available skin tones The following galleries contain all the default costume options available in the beginning of a new game, taken from the Japanese only demo. DW7E Male Costume Bare.png DW7E Male Costume 01.png DW7E Male Costume 02.png DW7E Male Costume 03.png DW7E Male Costume 04.png DW7E Male Costume 05.png DW7E Male Costume 06.png DW7E Male Costume 07.png DW7E Male Costume 08.png DW7E Male Costume 09.png DW7E Male Costume 10.png DW7E Male Costume 11.png DW7E Male Costume 12.png DW7E Male Costume 13.png DW7E Male Costume 14.png DW7E Male Costume 15.png DW7E Male Costume 16.png DW7E Female Costume Bare.png DW7E Female Costume 01.png DW7E Female Costume 02.png DW7E Female Costume 03.png DW7E Female Costume 04.png DW7E Female Costume 05.png DW7E Female Costume 06.png DW7E Female Costume 07.png DW7E Female Costume 08.png DW7E Female Costume 09.png DW7E Female Costume 10.png DW7E Female Costume 11.png DW7E Female Costume 12.png DW7E Female Costume 13.png DW7E Female Costume 14.png DW7E Female Costume 15.png Dynasty Warriors: Online In Dynasty Warriors: Online, players are limited to using edit characters only. Characters can switch between weapon movesets if they own that weapon. Customization options for characters are as follows: *Head - The hair and eye colors can be chosen from a large color spectrum. The face and hairstyle can be chosen from premade options. *Body - Four different options for males and females: small, normal, tall, large. *Voice - Separated into two different categories such as "warrior" and personality such as "brave". *Appearance is based on the gear players earn for their characters. Armor can be dyed to become a differnt color. *Stats are heavily based on the player's weapon. Each weapon type has different strengths and weaknesses. Other factors that affect stats are items, commanding generals, and gear. Serving under a commanding general grants a stat bonus and domestic skill bonus so long as the player stays loyal. *Characters can also have passive abilities called Domestic skills. These skills range from the merchant discounts to the quality of weapons, gear, and items found on the battlefield. *Players can own a personal house where weapons, gear, items, and furniture can be stored. Players can upgrade this house and buy furniture using real world currency. *Items known as Spirit allows any players to gain the complete orginal moveset of any playable character from Dynasty Warriors 5. These are obtained by defeating the orginal character under certain special conditions. Dynasty Warriors Next Players have the option of creating their own characters in this game. Aside from their character's name and gender, the following can be changed for their character. *Head - Can change the contour of character's face, as well as change their hair and eye color. Decorative accessories are also available. *Body - Girth and height of their figure can be altered. *Guard - An ability that edit characters can perform when they're in battle together. *Motion - Choose attack motions from the unique playable cast. *Voice - Prerecorded options with different attitudes. *Stats - Chance to alter beginning stats. Dynasty Warriors VS Dynasty Warriors VS forces players to create their own characters for the game's original story mode. Aside from their character's name and gender, players can also change: *Face - Alter facial features. *Body - Girth and height of their figure can be altered. *Equipment - Customizes character's appearance. *Motion - Choose attack motions from the unique playable cast. *Voice - Prerecorded options with different attitudes. *Musou Skill - Selects the avatar's special ability. Dwvs-limited-malecostume.jpg|Dynasty Warriors VS limited edition costume Dwvs-limited-femalecostume.jpg|Limited edition costume for female characters Dwvs-early-costume.jpg|Early bird special masks Dwvs-trial-costume.jpg|Panda hat obtainable by playing Trial version Dwvs-reserve-costume01.jpg|Reservation bonus Cao Pi costume Dwvs-reserve-costume02.jpg|Bonus Sun Shangxiang costume Dwvs-reserve-costume03.jpg|Bonus Zhao Yun costume Dwvs-reserve-costume04.jpg|Bonus Wang Yuanji costume DWvs-link-skywards-costume.jpg|Link collaboration costume DWvs-zerosuit-metriodom-costume.jpg|Samus collaboration costume Weapons :See also: Edit Characters (Dynasty Warriors)/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 ;Edit Sword ;Edit Spear ;Edit Pike Character Symbolism Since the big sword and rapier are the same movesets for Fu Xi and Nu Wa, their names are also identical in each of their game appearances. For the sword users in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, their weapons are named after the wind. The level 7 through 11 weapon names implies they can soar through the sky. An alternative meaning is the same as their English counterparts. Spear users are endowed with the power of a vacuum. Halberds have a naming motif for destroying the heavens. The new weapons in Dynasty Warriors Online each have unique naming motifs as well. The long cudgels are after whirlwinds and wind gods. Battle disks invoke the image of the earth shaking and quaking, including the sky and seas. Whips follow a serpent and aquatic theme. Its second ranked weapon is named after White Snake, an entity said to have been a water god of fortune. Black Tortoise, which is encircled by a snake, forms the namesake of the third. The whips' higher ranked weapons are named after a legendary river god, Jiaolong. Voice Actors *David Beron - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Kenji Nojima, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Rumi Kasahara, Chizu Yonemoto, Rika Komatsu - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Shunzō Miyasaka, Kei Murakami, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura, Hideo Ishikawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Keichiro Yamamoto, Kōhei Fukuhara - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) *Umeka Shōji, Rika Komatsu, Akemi Satō, Yuko Sumitomo, Junko Shimakata, Rumi Kasahara, Emi Uwagawa - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) *Shingo Horie, Tsuyoshi Takishita, Naoki Imamura, Hisao Egawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Hiroshi Okamoto, Keiji Hirai, Hidehiko Kaneko, Masaharu Satō, Michitaka Kobayashi, Takeshi Mori, Kenji Nojima, Yūsei Oda, Yūgo Takahashi, Kōta Nemoto, Tomohisa Asō, Keiichi Nanba, Hideo Ishikawa, Kouji Haramaki, Taiki Matsuno, Masato Hirano, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese) *Umeka Shōji, Hiroko Emori, Junko Noda, Chie Satō, Hidemi Anzai, Aiko Hibi, Kimiko Saitō, Noriko Uemura, Miyuki Kawashō, Yuka Takamatsu, Kumiko Nishihara, Yui Kano, Chizu Yonemoto, Chisako Tatsumi, Yuko Sumitomo, Erika Yamashita, Emi Uwagawa, Ai Bandō, Rika Komatsu, Masako Okōchi, Haruka Nakanishi, Mayu Yamaguchi, Rumi Kasahara, Misako Watanabe, Yoshimi Iwamoto - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese) Category:Gameplay Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters